


Tic, tac

by Harmonille



Category: Hunger - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonille/pseuds/Harmonille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tic, tac.</i> Was it her turn yet? <i>Tic, tac.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic, tac

Between flat blank walls there was silence. Absolute and pure silence. The cell was so quiet that she was able to hear her blood slowly flow from her wounds, running smoothly on her skin, everywhere on her excruciated body while her heart kept pounding in every cut or bruise, hurting her with every beat. She was able to hear every muscle in her body scream for the effort to keep her limbs together, while the cuffs around her wrist carved her flesh, forcing her to stand on the tips of her feet to keep from putting to much weight on the bruised skin.  
  
The continous buzz from the neon was her only companion in these minutes, hours ... or maybe days? Sometimes she tought that in this silence she could sense _his_ ragged breaths through the wall.  
  
Steps. Short, heavy steps vibrating through the concrete. Her body trembling spasmodically just at the sound.  
  
 _Tic, tac._ Was it her turn yet? _Tic, tac._  
  
The first scream pierced the silence like a a knife planted in her ear. Others followed shortly. She couldn’t bear them anymore, couldn’t stand their meaning ‘cause they reminded her why she was there, why they were there and she couldn’t do anything other than hate _her_.  
  
Her body ached like she was the one being tortured while every hit, grunt, cut slashed the silence with the strenth of a bomb. Again. They weren't like her screams or Annie's ones, no.  
  
They were worse ‘cause the only word, name, that was ripped from Peeta’s throat was hers.  
The Mockingjay.  
Katniss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading for the hundredth time Mockingjay and my only wish was for someone to show Katniss some kind of video tape about Peeta, Johanna and Annie time in the hand of Capitol City. So, while reading the end of chapter 17, that little drabble popped up in my mind. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Unbetaed. Sorry about my bad english (...close one, or both eyes for the tons of mistakes you're gonna find), I'm italian and this is the first time I post something in english.


End file.
